


A Good Holiday

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry's arrange a special father-daughter day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 11 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [Celestina Warbeck's Christmas album](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/14713397_zps1ivbcelt.jpg.html). I think I played with her timeline here, but please ignore that in sake of the fluff.

Lily hummed, walking next to Harry. She was excited to be out with her dad without her brothers -- it was a rare treat. Harry tried to make as much time with her as he could, but with the custody arrangement with Ginny, far too often he saw all three of his kids together rather than on their own. He knew, though, that they all appreciated whatever time he could set aside.

"Are we going to walk around all day?" Lily asked, trying to be polite but failing. It was clear from the look on her face that she was actually trying to figure out where they were going.

Harry nodded his head to the theater up ahead. "I won some tickets to a concert."

Lily's eyes widened as she read the display. "Really?!"

Harry grinned. "Really. It's for her new Christmas album."

Lily bounced on her toes and then hugged him. "This is great! Thank you so much!"

Harry hugged her back. "Let's hurry up to get a good spot, huh?"

She giggled and took his hand to drag him further along, jabbering the whole way about Celestina Warbeck's new album and what she liked about it and what she didn't. Harry listened with only half an ear because he was just too happy that he had done something right for once. He patted his jacket pocket to be sure he still had the album itself to give her later for the signing.

So far, it was shaping up to be a good holiday.


End file.
